Welcome to CJ's World
by Hot Pikachu Sex
Summary: CJ has decided he has to do a few things he isint proud of, in order to start his new life with Denise.
1. The death of Millie Perkins

CJ was sad, but determined. He knew he had to do this. All the others he ever dated were the same way. The just wouldn't leave him. Even if he ditched them, they would just always come back and harass him. He knew that Denise Robinson was his one and only. It was a week after Grove Street took down Tenpenny and became king, and the other girlfriends had been 'taken care of' by CJ long ago. Now Millie Perkins was the only one left. Everyone he dated seemed to have a lot of health too, so he decided that he was going to have to head to Emmet's and get a better piece. Denise was a month pregnant, and CJ had decided that some actions had to be taken if he wanted to be a father. He proposed to Denise last week, and she accepted, and he also had a plan set up. He didn't want to corrupt his child, so he had a plan. They would move out of the Grove, and find a house in Down Town Los Santos, and CJ was planning on getting a job. CJ decided that these were his last few days on Grove Street, so he had to do something good before he went clean. He noticed that someone was driving a traveller, which would not only help the family, but would help on the long trip to Millie's house. So he took the gun Emmet gave him a long time ago, and flung the door open. "Get out the damn car, fool!", he yelled. "Screw you" the other guy shouted back. "Too bad for you", Carl said as he shot the guy in the foot and got in the car. He drove over to Emmet's. "Hey, what up Emmet?", CJ shouted. "Hey CJ, you still have the gun I gave you a while back?". "Yeah, but for what I'm doin', Ima need something a little better". "Well, I don't got much, but this came in from Japan today, dunno if it works too well, but I got 50 bullets for it, most for anything in stock". Emmet pulled out a County Rifle, the best type of shotgun around. CJ realized how lucky he was as he walked to his new trailer, with his fully loaded gun. "Now all I need to do is convince Denise to get out of the families and come with me, it's bad we don't live wit each other already" he thought. "And eventually I probably gonna have ta quit with the slang". He then got a call from his brother, Sweet. "Ay little bro, the Vagos got the three of us covered at Grove Street, and I can't call for backup, everyone must be on a job". "Man, I really sorry, I got something I need to do, but I can call my girl and see if she doing anything". He quickly phoned Denise. "Hey baby, what you doin with the families?". "Man, there so little Ballas here, we didn't have to come". "Hey great, can you grab a homie and head to Grove Street, pop some Vagos?". "Hell Yeah". He pulled up in front of Millies house, went up to the door, and knocked on it, carefully hiding the County Rifle behind his back. Millie answered. "Hey CJ, what's up?" , she asked. "Hey baby. Can I talk to you?". "Yes", she replied. "See, really I just gotta flat out say this, I still love you, but there's just somebody else, baby". "Yeah, are you trying to dump me? No, I can't be dumped. Not by you". As they were walking down the street, CJ stopped Millie and hugged her. He whispered in her ear "Please baby, you have to do this, or else". Millie snickered, "Or else what". CJ pulled out the gun, and pointed it at her. "Or else I gotta do this, please baby, just leave it". "No". CJ shot her twice in the chest, and she got up. He shot her in the neck, and she fell down for about 6 seconds before getting back up again. CJ shot her twice again between the chest, checked her heart beat, and pronounced her dead. He then stared down at her, as a tear came from his cheek. He kissed her, and whispered that he loved her. He then got back in his trailer. He received another call from Sweet, and wondered what he could want now?


	2. The Celebration

CJ picked up the phone. "Hey man, JJ is hit, JJ IS HIT!". "Damn!" CJ shouted, and drove as fast as he could, even bumping a taxi up into the air, causing it to explode. He shaked a police officer and arrived on Grove Street. He quickly kissed Denise, then hurried over to JJ "Hey, JJ man, don't die on me, nigga". "Carl... you gotta get me outta here..man". "CJ, this is your fault, take this RPG, you were always more skilled at it" Sweet yelled. CJ blew up two Vagos, and the remainder simply fled. CJ picked up JJ and sprinted to the bridge, and put JJ on a police bike. When the biker asked, CJ told him that JJ had been mugged. CJ walked to Denise's house, with a little guilt. He picked up Denise's hidden key from under the mat, and opened up the door. "Hey baby" he said as he took his shirt off. "Hey Carl" she said. "Man, I feel so awful, I hope he make it" CJ said with a sigh. "What were you doing back there", she asked. "In a way I was helping the Grove", "Speaking of which, baby, I got something that I think would be best for us". "Ok Carl, I knew this moment would come, what is on your mind?". "I may have found a house near Downtown Santos that we can rent to raise our kid. I think we should get out of gang life and I will apply for a job". Denise looked at him for what seemed like an hour. "Okay Carl. But if you think you just going to get a job..". CJ hugged her, and they both laughed out of joy. Things were shaping up in CJ's life. The next day, as he was walking out of Denise's house, he looked at her car. _Our car_, he thought. He then walked to his garage, and took out his Traveller. He sped over to Caeser's house. Which of course, was home to Kendl as well. "Hey holmes, wassup" he said. "Hey man, I wanted to invite you guys personally to my house tonight, I got a little announcement". "Alright holmes, we will be there". CJ went home, and fell asleep, only remembering to set the time to 6:00. When he woke up, the first person to come was just pulling up. "Hey Woozie, sup?". "I don't know, you tell me Carl" said Woozie, who had driven from San Fierro to hear this announcement. "We gotta wait till everybody else gets here. Here comes Sweet now". Sweet and Woozie both sat down at a couch and waited as many people came, including The Truth, Mad Dogg, Maccer, Kent Paul, Ken Rosenberg, Emmet, Old Reese, some GSF members, OG Loc, Big Bear, Kendl and Caeser, and of course Denise herself. "Alright everybody, we got an announcement to make". "We knew that dumbass", said a family member. "As you may have noticed, we are getting the gift of a child". Everybody in the building started talking. Sweet and Kendl immediately got up and hugged CJ, while Denise's brother and cousin, who also came to the party, congratulated Denise. "Aight everybody, sit down, we got more news.. we getting married in 6 months". This time around, even more talking, with Sweet and Kendl staying firmly beside CJ, and Caesar getting up and shaking hands with CJ. Kendl then went to congratulate Denise. The announcement soon turned into an all night affair, with CJ and Sweet talking about everything, while Caesar and Corey(Denise's old friend) watched T.V with them, and eventually, thanks to everyone else, it spread across Grove Street. A GSF member named Rob jumped in and hugged CJ, followed by many others. CJ decided not to tell Sweet about what they were doing, and he told everyone he would reveal his plans tomorrow. He did not want to fight with Sweet on one of the best days of his life. "Besides" he thought, "Now that we king, we don't need as much support right?"


End file.
